


The Reverent

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancas100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Castiel cannot believe how much has changed, now the war is won and Dean is his. Where once fire was merely a tool – destructive or cleansing – now it is the best light in which to see the contours of Dean’s body as he arches up in climax. Now it produces the wax that drips onto Dean’s nipples and along his spine, the symbol of the _pleasurepain_ of their love-making. It is the way Dean’s eyes shine as they share a moment besides the fire in Bobby’s house, comforted by being among friends.

It is the flame eternal.

It is them.


End file.
